whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Transmutation
For the Quantakinesis Mode from 'Trinity, see Transmutation (TU)'' A '''Transmutation is a Promethean or Pandoran power, so called because they are physical alterations of a Promethean's base matter into something greater, unlocking supernatural power. Overview Prometheans are imbued with the knowledge of at least one basic Transmutation when they are animated by their creator; these inherent powers are known as Bestowments, and they vary according to the Promethean's Lineage. Others are learned as the Promethean progresses along the path of their chosen Refinement, each of which concentrates on the knowledge of two different classes of Transmutation, making it easier for a Promethean of the Refinement to learn them. Transmutations are grouped with those with a similar theme into classes. In contrast to the Disciplines of vampires or the Gifts spirits teach to werewolves, a Promethean may learn more than one transmutation at each level of mastery in a particular class. Additionally distinguishing them from Disciplines, Gift or Arcana, Transmutations may be learned 'out of sequence'; i.e., a Promethean may learn a three-dot power without learning the one- or two-dot powers first, though learning the lower-level powers first does make learning the subsequent powers easier. Some more powerful transmutations do, however, require knowledge of specific lesser transmutations. A Promethean who attains a soul and becomes human is no longer able to perform Transmutations. Alembics An Alembic is a further refinement of a Transmutation focusing on a specific adaption of the Divine Fire. Each Alembic follows a broad theme relating to the Refinement with a persistent effect emanating from the character’s Pyros-charged humours. Should the Created reflexively expend more Pyros to charge the Alembic, that effect can be magnified and utilized in different simultaneous ways called Distillations. As the Promethean masters the Refinement’s Roles, their philosophical and spiritual growth allows them to express new Alembics. Transmutations Standard Promethean classes of Transmutations include: * Alchemicus - transformation and analysis of inanimate matter. * Consortium - heightens and utilizes the bond between members of a Branded throng. * Corporeum - control and transformation of the Promethean's body. * Deception - transformations of the physical self designed to deceive others. * Disquietism - direct manipulation of the Disquiet. * Electrification - generation and control of electricity. * Mesmerism - affecting the minds of others by manipulation of the Disquiet. * Metamorphosis - transformation of the Promethean's flesh into new shapes. * Sensorium - supernatural and superhuman perception. * Vitality - channelling the Azoth and humours into feats of strength. * Vulcanus - direct manipulation of the Divine Fire. In addition, there are five rare Transmutations that correspond to each of the rare Refinements: *Benefice - gives special abilities to other members of a throng. *Contamination - manipulates physical and spiritual impurities of things, people, and Prometheans. *Luciferus - allows a Promethean to influence light, both on a physical and a metaphysical level *Saturninus - allows a Promethean to more deeply understand their own existance and the nature of other Prometheans. *Spiritus - lets a Promethean interact with and manipulate non-Promethean supernaturals. The Irradiation class of Transmutations is typically practiced by the Zeka Lineage, allowing them to control radiation and its effects. Other Prometheans can practice it as well, but only at risk to their Humanity. Finally, there is the Pandoran class of Transmutations, which only Pandorans and Prometheans who have become Centimani can follow. Version Differences In the first Edition, Transmutations were simple, five-dot based powers similar to other supernatural powers. In the second Edition, Transmutations were redesigned into four alembics who contain specific Distillations (individual powers). Alembics work without dots, higher ranking powers can instead be accessed by channeling more Pyros into the alembic. References * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, May 22, 2006 * PTC: Web spoiler, June 23, 2006 * PTC: Promethean Promo (PDF download), released June 29, 2006 * PTC: Web spoiler, July 26, 2006 * * * * Category:Promethean: The Created glossary Category:Transmutations